All Hail the King
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: The Order is in shambles, destroyed and defeated. Satan is dead. Rin, Yukio and Bon are dead. Mephisto is dead. Amaimon is king now and he only wants one thing.


**_I'm not sure if I want this to be complete as is or if I want to expand it into a full story, I would love people's input on it._**

**_I kind of like how open ended it is now but i can also see it going another few chapters. _**

**_Please leave a review :] they make my day_**

* * *

><p>How had it happened?<p>

In the span of ten human years, Amaimon had managed to overcome not only his brothers but his father as well.

The Demon King of the Earth was now the God of Gehenna _and_Assiah.

He had all but destroyed the Order.

First, he had revealed Mephisto's plans for conquering Assiah _through_the Order.

Scrambling to respond to the betrayl, attempting to close ranks, he had struck them at their weak point.

A great battle had followed, demons swarming every branch of the Order, overthrowing it.

They'd had no choice but to relinquish their weapons and wave their white flags in surrender, before Amaimon took his battle to the human masses.

Caged like animals, Amaimon had released the surviving exorcists and was holding a great conference to discuss the terms of his uprising, of _their undoing._

Demons mascarading around in human bodies, bodies of their now dead friends released them from their cells, led to their dwellings to prepare themselves.

A demon in a tall human body led Shiemi, her mother and Izumo back to their home. The demon hadn't quite figured out how to use his human body yet, he kept having to readjust his skin, causing her mother to gasp. Izumo held her mother's hand tightly, trying to keep the older woman calm or perhaps Izumo needed Shiemi's mom to calm _her?_

Shiemi followed quietly behind, thanking whatever deity existed that Izumo had moved in with them last year. After Paku had died as well as most of their old cram school peers, Izumo had fallen into a deep depression. Sometimes, Shiemi could see glimpses of the former Izumo, the tough, sardonic girl that had first made Shiemi desparate to befriend her. The added burden of taking care of another person, one who was incredibly depressed to the point of practically being catatonic, Shiemi had had to take more exorcist missions and a part-time job at a local bar. She hadn't minded, she had wanted desparately to keep her mind of the war.

The catalyst had been innocent enough.

Rin and Bon had killed Satan.

Satan had been evil but apparently he had been quite the _necessary_ evil. His death had sent both dimensions spiralling into chaos. Some thought Rin would try to claim the throne for himself. But most looked at Mephisto and Lucifer to being the next king's of Gehenna.

In the mess, no one noticed Amaimon rising to power.

He had been one of the weakest Satanic princes after all. _Had_ being the keyword.

After Mephisto had killed Rin and Yukio, Amaimon had in turn killed Mephisto and Lucifer.

Apparently, none of the other demonic princes had dared to challenge him and Amaimon had taken residence in Satan's castle.

They had reached their home, the demon easily passing through their gate.

Izumo turned and looked at Shiemi, they were both thinking the same thing.

The demon was weak, the barrier hadn't even made him itch.

Could they escape him?

If they did, what then?

Would Amaimon or his horde bother looking for them?

Shiemi shrugged at Izumo, what could they do?

Izumo nodded, she pursed her trembling lips and looked at the ground.

_Defeated._

It was painful for Shiemi to watch.

Izumo selected a deep plum kimono with crimson lace-like patterns all over it, black butterflies overlaid the crimson pattern and it was tied with a crimson obi.

Shiemi's was a forest green with pink and dark blue flowers decorating it, a hot pink obi around her waist. She could feel her mother's hands shake as she tied her obi. Shiemi tried to reel in her own emotions.

How would she protect Izumo and her mother?

Her mother chose one of her gray kimonos, one made of a finer material than her usual ones.

Once they told the demon they were ready, he directed them back to the Japan headquarters, leading them into what was once a large ballroom. Shiemi had many a happy memory there, countless dances and galas. She could remember a few years ago twirling around in the very same kimono with Rin, he had helped her choose the clothe, he said the background was the same color as her eyes and she had laughed and said the blue flowers matched his. She smiled bitterly. The Japanese branch once had large galas there, ones that were filled to the brim with Japanese exorcist. Now what was left of the entire order fit in the ballroom.

Chairs from around the headquarters had been brought to fill the room, almost leaving Shiemi with a skewed, disoriented feeling in the room. Small aisles separated the rows with one large row leading to a tall, dark oaken podium at the heart of the ballroom.

The demon led them to the edge of one row, Shiemi took the outside seat, her mom next to her and Izumo on the inside. Her mother grasped each of the girl's hands tightly, worried.

There was no small talk, no laughter, nothing.

The silence seemed to make the ballroom feel too large, making Shiemi feel agoraphobic.

Her mother squeezed her hand and for a moment Shiemi was lulled into a false sense of security, for a second she remembered what it was like to be a child and just the mere presence of your mother could make everything seem infinitely better.

It was gone in an instant.

The dark doors just beyond the podium opened up and the new king strolled in.

What he lacked in the gallantry his brother Mephisto had, he made up for in power.

Shieimi could see the power oozing around him, too powerful for his human form to contain, in black and hunter green tendrils.

He didn't look much different, being a demon, ten years wouldn't age him. His hair was as dark as ink with a dark green sheen to it. He wore what appeared to be the same clothes. A lollipop hung from his mouth and he didn't look like he cared to be there.

He reached the podium and tapped his fingers on the dark wood, each drum making the Order flinch.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," He spoke, no humor present in his voice, "Look at you now, once so strong and boisterous, now you're huddled together like terrified prey."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not Mephisto, I have no particular interest in leading your order. I don't really have any interest in leading Assiah either, I do enjoy your dimension, it has creature comforts that my own home dimension lacks but I'd prefer your species lead themselves to ruin, they need no help from me or mine."

"Then why have you done this?!" One man stood and cried out.

Amaimon gave him a scathing look, "Call me an opportunist, perhaps a sociopath, but I saw the chance and thought to myself, _why not?"_

A shudder went through everyone in the room.

"Seeing as I do enjoy your dimension, I may let you take up your little fight once more, not against me of course but of the brethren who defy me and wish to tarnish your world further. Winning a crown in Gehenna isn't like winning one here, demons listen only to power and not bobbles, it will be many centuries or perhaps millennia until my hold is as great as my father's was."

"Now I will be returning your weapons and little books of chants and what not soon enough but first I need something from you, something that will ensure your good behavior, so you will not try to attack me or my Earthkin. Don't get me wrong, I would crush you like insects, but I would rather not deal with the impudence," Amaimon finished his sucker and pulled another from his pocket, he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth to the group.

"I already have the sword Kurikara and the demon Kuro, stolen from Mephisto after the death of Rin Okumura, your beloved Paladin," Amaimon's gaze swept the crowd.

Shiemi's heart sank at the thought of Rin.

"So instead, I will take one of your Paladin's precious friends as a hostage," Amaimon tapped his chin, "Now only two are left alive, Shiemi Moriyama and Izumo Kamiki."

His dark eyes settled on the two of them, "Now anyone who knew my little brother well, knew whom was nearest and dearest to his heart. I choose Shiemi Moriyama as my captive, stay away from me and my Earthkin and she will be treated well, as will you."

Amaimon gestured with his left hand and demons walked over to collect Shiemi. Amaimon turned to leave, not one backwards glance.

Shiemi's mom squeezed her tight, "No, no please, heaven no!"

A tear down Shiemi's cheek, "I love you mom, be strong."

Izumo met her eyes, "I will take care of her."

"I could not begin to tell you how much that means to me," Shiemi cried as two demons pulled her from her mother and directed her toward the direction Amaimon had gone.


End file.
